


It's So Good To Be Evil

by TigerUnknown



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Block - Freeform, Dakota - Freeform, Evil Cavendish, Inator, Phineas and Ferb References, Savannah - Freeform, Time Travel, Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, brick - Freeform, cavendish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerUnknown/pseuds/TigerUnknown
Summary: Brick and Savannah catches Cavendish and Dakota in the act of sabotaging their pistachio mission. On their way to rat both of them out to Block, Cavendish and Dakota try to escape using different kinds of inators to take down Savannah and Brick. During this fight, Cavendish accidentally activates the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator and it was pointing exactly at the pistachios that Brick and Savannah were trying to save. But, determined to not start another pistachion invasion, Cavendish tries to get the machine to shoot at something else. Anything else. Although, he didn't expect that he would be that something else.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Pistachios.

Pistachios, pistachios, pistachios.

Savannah just watched as Brick lifted up the crates of pistachios into the truck. She sat on one of the pistachio crates as she watched.

They both were wearing humiliating pistachio related clothing instead of their regular, awesome, suits.

Brick reached a hand to press a button on his earpiece. "You know, we can get this job done faster if you helped."

Savannah spoke up, "You know I'm practically right next to you, right?"

Brick picked up a pistachio crate and glared at Savannah. He walked to the truck and placed the crate in it. After that, he pressed the button on his earpiece again. "If you're practically right next to me, then why aren't you helping?"

Savannah stood up, "Because this mission is completely pointless!"

"That doesn't change anything! This is still a mission. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back to saving the world."

Savannah sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked at the crate she was sitting on before she bent down to pick it up.

"Oh, so you finally decided to help after I'm almost done putting all the pistachios in the truck."

Savannah glared at Brick, "Do you want me to help or not?"

"Whatever!" Brick walked up to another pistachio crate to pick it up.

After Savannah put her crate into the back of the truck, she turned around to look at Brick. "You're supposed to lift it with your legs, not your back."

"I am lifting with my legs!" Brick shouted in frustration as he picks up the crate.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!" Brick practically threw the last crate into the truck.

"To pick something up with your legs, you have to-" Savannah stopped.

Brick gave her a confused look.

She quickly dropped to the ground to look under the truck. She spots a pair of recognizable white shoes and also a pair of black and gray shoes. Savannah grabbed Brick and pulled him to the ground with her to show him what she saw.

"Oh great... Those two..." Brick groaned.

"They're trying to break into the truck!" Savannah shouted out of anger. She quickly got back up and ran towards Dakota and Cavendish.

Cavendish was trying to pick the lock on the pistachio truck while Dakota was eating a sandwich. Everytime Dakota took a bite out of his sandwich, it made Cavendish angrier. "Could you eat that sandwich any louder?" Cavendish scolded Dakota, "We are trying to be sneaky."

Dakota was going to give a snarky reply but before he could say anything, someone kicked his sandwich out of his hand. Before he can even react, he was pinned to the ground, "Gah! My sandwich!"

Cavendish dropped the pin that he was using to pick at the lock. Even though he saw what happen to Dakota, he didn't have enough time to react before Brick grabbed him and slammed him against the truck.

"What are you two clowns doing here?" Brick shouted.

"Uhhhh..." Cavendish muttered as his face was being pressed against the truck.

Brick slammed Cavendish against the truck again, "Answer me you fool!"

"Woah woah woah!" Dakota spoke up, "Relax..."

Savannah started to twist Dakota's arm.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch! That hurts!" Dakota cried out.

"Are you two trying to sabotage our mission?" Savannah interrogated.

"What? Why would we do th- OUCH!" Dakota yelled.

"Just answer the question!"

"We just happen to be in the area when..." Cavendish tried to explain but Brick slammed his head against the truck again, "Blast! Could you stop that?! I would like to keep some of my brain cells."

"Just admit it already! You two are trying to sabotage our mission!" Savannah shouted.

Cavendish paused, "We may or may not have been..." Once again, Brick slammed him into the truck, "Criminy! Cut that out, you nitwit!"

"Let's see what Block has to say about this," Brick grabbed Cavendish and pinned him to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Let's tie them up and throw them into the back of the truck."

"One step ahead of you," Savannah replied.

Block looked at Savannah and saw that she was already tying Dakota up.

Dakota smirked, "Kinky," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Savannah glared at Dakota right before punching him in the face.

"Ouch!" Dakota shook his head, "Okay, I deserved that."

After Brick and Savannah finished tying them up, they threw them into the back of the truck with the pistachio crates.

"Hey! What about my sandwich?" Dakota shouted before both Brick and Savannah closed the back of the truck.

"Oh just forget about the sandwich!" Cavendish hissed.

The back of the truck opened again. It was Savannah. She threw what was left of the sandwich right in Dakota's face. "Hey! That's not what I meant!" he paused for a moment, then he tried to eat a slice of tomato that fell on his chest.

"Seriously? That was on the floor! Have some decency!" Cavendish yelled in disgust.

"Ten-second rule!" Dakota replied as he continued to struggle for the slice of tomato.

Savannah slammed the back truck's door shut and locked it.

As she was leaving, she heard Cavendish yelled out, "It was on the ground for far longer than merely ten seconds!"

She took the passenger seat while Brick took the driver's seat.

"I can't believe they seriously thought that they can sabotage our mission," Brick started to press some buttons.

Savannah chuckled, "There's no way those two can take us down."

"You got that right," They both give each other a high-five.

After that, Brick slammed on the accelerator as a portal appears in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are some Phineas and Ferb references. If you haven't seen the show, it's made by the same people that made Milo Murphy's Law. It's canon that the two shows are connected. If you haven't watched that show, you won't get the references, but that's not that big of a deal. You can still enjoy this fanfic. I just wanted to warn you because this chapter has the most references to Phineas and Ferb.

After driving through the time stream, they end up in the Bureau of Time Travel. Both Brick and Savannah got out of the truck and went to check on Dakota and Cavendish.

"Hey! Good to see you two again!" Dakota smiled.

Brick and Savannah gave each other a look and pulled Dakota and Cavendish out of the truck.

"Ouch!" Cavendish cried out.

"Hey, where are we?" Dakota asked as he looked around.

The room that they were in was full of big weapons and inventions.

"We're at the Bureau of Time Travel, duh," Savannah answered.

"Really? I don't believe I've seen this room before." Cavendish commented.

"Of course you two haven't seen this room. This room is only available to First Class Time Travelers," Brick replied.

Brick picked up Cavendish while Savannah grabbed Dakota's leg, dragging him instead of carrying him. "What is this room?" Cavendish asked.

"Ugh! It's the Inator room!" Brick

"Inator room?"

"I'm not the one who named it!"

"Just ignore him," Savannah spoke up. Suddenly, Savannah lost her grip on Dakota. "Hey!"

Dakota managed to struggle himself out of the ropes that restrained him, "Haha!"

Brick turned around to see what was happening. "I got him," Savannah reassured, "Don't worry about it," she got ready to go after Dakota but he grabbed the nearest invention that looked like a giant ray gun and pointed it at her.

She stopped.

Dakota smiled

"You don't even know what that does," Savannah pointed out.

"It must do something bad if you worried that I'll shoot you with it," Dakota smirked, "Now let Cavendish go."

Block looked at Savannah. She sighed in defeat, "Just do what he says."

"Seriously?" Brick growled.

"Trust me, you do not want him to shoot you with that thing."

"Ugh," Brick dropped Cavendish.

"Ouch!" Cavendish yelled.

"Now untie him!" Dakota demanded.

Brick rolled his eyes and untied Cavendish.

Cavendish stood up and dusted himself off, "That's more like it," Cavendish huffed.

Savannah noticed that Dakota wasn't paying attention to her anymore so she decided to take this opportunity to go after him. She ran up to him and grabbed onto the weapon. She swung the barrel of the ray gun causing it to swing around and hit Dakota in the face.

Brick saw this and quickly turned on Cavendish. He punches Cavendish in the face.

"OW!" Cavendish yelled in anger.

Before Brick could grab Cavendish, he ran off towards the weapons. "Get back here," Brick yelled at Cavendish.

Cavendish ran up to a small ray gun looking weapon and grabbed it. He pointed it at Brick. "Stop! Or I'll shoot!"

But Brick didn't stop.

So Cavendish closed his eyes and shot him with the ray gun.

When he opened his eyes, Brick was wearing a ballgown.

...

"What in the world?" Cavendish couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Hahahaha!" he tried to pull himself together. He looked at a tag that was attached to the ray gun. Apparently, it was a Ballgown-Inator.

Now Brick was really angry. He tackled Cavendish to the ground.

"Woah!"

Dakota tried to find a different weapon but it was hard to settle on a weapon while Savannah was chasing him.

He looked behind him, but then he notices that Savannah stopped following him. He looked around to find Savannah pointing a purple ray gun at him.

He yelled in surprise.

Savannah smiled, "Now do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Dakota shrugged, "You know I like doing things the hard way," he tried to do the same thing that Savannah did to him by swinging the barrel of the ray gun to hit her in the face, but she quickly dodged it.

They both tackle each other as the ray gun swings around. Savannah managed to grab Dakota and pinned him against the ray gun. As she did this, she didn't notice that she accidentally pressed a button on the ray gun.

They both fell to the ground as the ray gun swung around and pointed right at them. A yellow beam engulfed the two of them.

Suddenly, Dakota and Savannah were dancing.

"What the-" Savannah said in surprise.

Dakota twirled and dipped Savannah, "How you doin'?" Dakota smiled.

Savannah frowned. She looked around to see what Brick was doing. That's when she saw that Brick was in a dress. "What in the world are you doing?!" Savannah shouted at him.

Brick glared at her, "What in the world am I doing?!" He shouted back. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to take the ballgown off. Pulling the ballgown over his head, he tossed it aside. "What in the world are you doing?!" Brick shouted back when he realized that Savannah was dancing with Dakota.

While Brick was distracted, Cavendish wondered around looking at the tags attached to all the weapons. He quickly ignored the weapons that didn't catch his interest.

There was a Deflate-Inator. Sounded pointless.

Another weapon was called a Wood-Inator. He had no idea what it would do, but he didn't have time to ponder about it.

Then, he came across an interesting one. Invis-Inator.

May as well give that a try. Might make things easier.

He ran under it and activated it. He was hit by a purple ray.

It worked.

He was invisible!

Cavendish ran up to Brick and attacked him.

"Huh?!" Brick yelled in shock.

Dakota and Savannah started to do the tango.

Dakota seemed to be enjoying himself, but Savannah had enough. When Dakota swung her towards the Dance-Inator she kicked one of the stands that was holding it up. The Dance-Inator quickly lost its balance and fell to the ground causing it to glitch out and turn off.

Now they weren't dancing anymore.

Savannah smiled and Dakota ran away.

Of course, Savannah went after him, but something hit her and she fell to the ground.

Dakota saw this and was extremally confused. It looked like Savannah was being attacked by... Nothing.

Which reminded him, where was Cavendish?

Savannah was pinned to the ground. She wasn't sure what was happening. All she knew was that something was attacking her. Suddenly Cavendish started to reappear above her.

Now that she can see her, it was easier to fight back. She gave him a strong kick that flung him against a big gray and lime green coloured ray gun. It started to glitch out a bit.

Cavendish picked himself up and shook his head. He looked at the ray gun he was thrown at. Apparently, he pressed a couple of buttons on it and that caused it to glitch out.

Cavendish glance at Savannah. She looked tired.

The weapon he was thrown against started to make a loud noise.

Everyone covered their ears.

"What did you do?!" Brick Shouted at Cavendish.

Cavendish looked around and found a tag attached to the machine.

It said, "Turn Everything Evil-Inator."

Cavendish's heart sank. The machine was pointing exactly at the pistachios that were in the truck.

Turn Everything Evil-Inator...

Pistachios...

There was no way he wanted to deal with pistachions again.

Cavendish tried to turn the machine so it would be pointing at something else, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dakota! This thing turns things evil!"

Dakota wasn't sure why Cavendish was panicking until he realized that the machine was pointing at the pistachio truck. He ran up to Cavendish to help him.

Now, the machine had green electricity flashing around it.

"What did you idiots do?" Brick ran up to them and shouted.

"Are you trying to kill us all?" Savannah yelled.

"Just help us turn this thing off!" Cavendish yelled back.

Both Brick and Savannah ran up to the machine and tried to help, "Why do you two always have to muck things up?!" Brick scold both of them.

Cavendish was panicking, there wasn't that much time left. He jumped off the machine and ran towards the pistachio truck.

Maybe he can get the machine to shoot something else.

He ran towards the truck and closed the back doors of the truck. At least it wouldn't hit the pistachios. How bad can an evil truck be?

Cavendish heard the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator make a high pitch sound. Before he can get out of the way, he was hit with a lime green bolt of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, everything went quiet.

The Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator turned itself off.

Dakota was the first one to speak up, "Is he still alive?" he tried to reposition himself to look at Cavendish.

He was still alive.

Cavendish was just standing in front of the truck's back doors with a blank look on his face.

"This thing is busted," Savannah tried to press some buttons, but nothing worked.

"What did this thing do again?" Brick asked.

"Cav said something about it turning things evil?" Dakota replied.

Savannah saw a tag swinging around. She grabbed it and read it out loud, "Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. Seriously? I mean, I guess it's a good thing that the name of this thing pretty much describes what it does, but come on. Couldn't the guy who invented this thing come up with a better name? You can't just write down what it does, add the word inator at the end of it, and call it a day."

"Sooooo, does that mean Cavendish is evil now?" Brick wondered.

The three of them looked at each other before looking at Cavendish.

He was gone.

"Where did he go?" Savannah said in an alarmed tone.

"Oh come on, it's Cavendish, how bad can he be?" Dakota tried to reassure them.

"He does have a point, Cavendish is barely a competent time traveller. He'd probably be a terrible villain." Brick pointed out.

"That doesn't matter, we still need to find him," Savannah ran to the pistachio truck and looked around. She saw him in the driver's seat of the truck, "HEY!" she tried to open the door, but it was locked, "Guys! He's in the truck!"

Savannah looked inside the truck. It seemed like Cavendish tore apart some panels and now there was a bunch of wires sticking out.

"Cavendish!" Savannah yelled and slammed her fist against the truck.

A portal opened up in front of the truck and sucked it in.

Now Cavendish was definitely gone.

Brick, Savannah, and Dakota just stared at where the truck used to be.

"That can't be good," Brick spoke up.

"That can't be good? THAT CAN'T BE GOOD?!" Savannah stomped towards Brick, "He can literally be anywhere and at any time!"

"Calm down," Brick pulled out a gadget out of his pocket, "The truck has a tracking device in it." He turned on and looked down at the screen of the gadget.

He hesitated.

"Looks like he destroyed the tracking device," Brick sighed in defeat.

Savannah pinched the bridge of her nose. She thought for a moment. "Okay, we'll report this to Block and-"

Before Savannah could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by the communicator in her pocket.

She answered it.

"Savannah! Is Brick with you?" Block asked.

"Yes," She pointed the communicator at Brick to show that he was indeed with her. Since Dakota was standing next to Brick, Block saw him too.

"Dakota!" Block yelled out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, he's with us too. Listen, we have-"

"Report to the panic room, NOW!"

"Panic room?" Savannah questioned.

"YES! Balthazar has gone rogue!"

"Oh," Dakota spoke up, "So you've heard about that already. Don't worry, it's Cavendish. He's more of a danger to himself than to anyone else."

Block angerly looked at Dakota, "What happened?"

"Cavendish and Dakota tried to sabotage our mission! We wanted to personally bring them to you to report this traitorous behaviour when they attacked us! During the fight, Cavendish was shot with the Make-Everything-Evil... Inator," Brick tried to explain.

"It's Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, not Make-Everything-Evil-Inator," Savannah corrected him.

"Whatever."

"He was what?!" Block shouted.

"He was shot with the Turn-Everything-Evil thing," Dakota repeated as if Block didn't hear what they were saying.

"I heard it the first time! Nevermind! Just report to the panic room now!"

"Okay okay, no need to shout," Dakota rolled his eyes.

Block hung up.

"Come on!" Savannah started running towards the panic room. Brick and Dakota quickly followed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

On their way to the panic room, they saw several things around them disappearing or turning into something else.

But it didn't take them long until they come across the hatch that led to the panic room.

Brick, Savannah, and Dakota climbed down a ladder. It almost looked like a boom shelter.

When they reached the bottom, Brick opened a large metal door with a keycard. After they walked into the panic room, the door slammed behind them and locked itself.

"Brick! Savannah! And... Oh, who am I kidding? Dakota! I'm so glad to see you guys!" Brick announced in an oddly happy tone.

"Someone sounds happy," Savannah commented.

"I thought I lost all my agents!"

Brick, Savannah, and Dakota all gave each other a look.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"This room is protected by any time-shifts. Here, put these on," Brick kicked a crate towards them that was with bands. "Put these bands on your wrists and ankles. It'll protect you from time waves when you're outside of the panic room."

They all obliged.

"What happened to all the other agents?" Brick asked as he was putting on his bands.

"After I notice several changes to the timestream, I rushed over to the panic room, before I knew it, the Bureau of Time Travel no longer existed. I guess the other agents didn't have enough time to get here before they stopped existing."

"Come on, how do you know if Cav's behind this?" Dakota sheepishly smiled as he puts the bands around his ankles.

"You're kidding me, right?" Block sighed. He grabbed a remote and used it to turn on the monitor in the room.

The screen showed Cavendish commanding troops. Block pressed another button on the remote and the screen changed to show Cavendish sitting on a throne wearing a crown.

Dakota couldn't believe his eyes. He knew this wasn't Cavendish. This wasn't his partner. Balthazar would never do this. He wanted to save the world, not rule it. "No..." Dakota muttered.

"How did that fool manage to take over the world?!" Brick shouted.

"That's not even the worst part," Block revealed.

"What else did he do?" Savannah asked.

"He destroyed every single pistachio in the world."

"Seriously?..." Savannah rolled her eyes.

"I know! I don't even remember eating them as a child anymore! I don't even remember what they taste like! All I remember is that they are delicious. But now, they don't even exist anymore! They didn't go extinct. They never existed to begin with! Oh the humanity!"

Savannah sighed, "Let's focus on the main problem here."

"Yes," Brick agreed, "So, what's the plan?"

"We need to get out of here," Savannah suggested.

"You want to go out there and get yourselves killed?!" Brick shouted.

"No, we're sitting ducks here. Not only that, Balthazar knows about this panic room. It won't take too long before he comes knocking."

"If he knew about this room, why didn't he already destroy it?" Brick pointed out.

Savannah looked at Brick and then at Dakota.

"What? Maybe Cav just forgot about this place," Dakota shrugged.

"Actually," Block intervened, "He probably forgot that even if the Bureau of Time Travel didn't exist anymore, this room would still be here."

"Whatever! It's not like we're just going to sit here and slowly starve to death!" Savannah yelled.

"We're not going to starve to death, this room is stocked with food and water," Brick tried to calm her down.

"Well... About that..." Brick rubbed the back of his head.

Brick, Savannah, and Dakota all looked at him.

"Due to some... Budget cuts... We weren't able to stock this room with supplies."

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled.

"We never had to use this room before! And besides, just building this room cost millions!"

"Haven't you heard of Murphy's Law? What can go wrong, will go wrong," Dakota stated.

"Great! Now we're all going to die," Savannah raised her hands up in defeat.

"Well, I'm not sure about you guys, but Cav's my partner. Even if he's all evil and stuff, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that?" Block challenged.

"Super sure."

"Well, maybe you'd like to know that he stopped your parents from meeting, which means that if you weren't wearing those bands or you weren't in this room, you wouldn't exist."

Dakota blinked, "No..." he felt a pain growing in his chest. "You're lying!"

"Looks like someone likes to swim in Denial."

"How do you know that?"

"What? It's a saying. I'm not saying that you like to swim in that river in Egypt, I'm saying that you're-"

"I get it! How do you know that Cavendish went out of his way to stop me from existing?"

"It's kind of self-explanatory, you don't exist anymore. In fact, all of us shouldn't exist right now. Before you guys came here, I was looking at the birth records of every agent who worked here. Agents kept disappearing left and right. You guys came here just in time. I thought I would be the only one left."

Dakota crossed his arms and look away.

"Guys! We need to come up with a plan," Savannah interrupted.

"Well, we can't stay here or else we'll starve to death!" Brick glared at Block.

"I have an idea," Dakota announced.

Brick, Block, and Savannah all looked at him, but he stayed silent.

"So, what's this brilliant idea of yours?" Brick encouraged and mocked.

"I know a place that Cavendish doesn't know about."

"Really? Where?" Savannah asked.

"Hehe," Dakota laugh nervously, "That's the problem. This place is sort of a secret of mine and I'm like a hundred percent sure that Block would fire me and throw me in jail if he knew about this place."

"What?" Block glared at Dakota.

"What place are you talking about?" Savannah questioned.

"Before I tell ya, I want Block to promise me that he won't fire me or throw me in jail."

"I won't make that promise," Block said without hesitation.

"Then I guess we'll just starve to death here." Dakota walked to a corner of the room and rested his back against the wall.

"Oh, we are not doing this," Savannah grabbed Block to get his full attention, "Think about this Block, how bad can this secret place be? This is Vinnie we're talking about. Just make that stupid promise."

Block looked towards Dakota.

"You can't possibly tell me that you'd rather sit here and die."

"Ugh, fine!" Block pushed Savannah away. He walked towards Dakota. "Okey dokey, I promise I won't fire you or throw you in jail because of this secret 'me must not tell anyone' place," Block said in a mocking tone.

Dakota looked away.

Savannah elbowed Block.

"Ow! Hey! Ugh, fine. I promise I won't prosecute you or press charges regarding this secret place you're talking about," Block raised his hand to give Dakota a handshake.

Dakota gave him a skeptic look before shaking his hand.

"Okay! Great! We're all friends again, so, where's this place you're talking about," Brick asked.

"Oh, I got a map," Dakota took the map out of his tracksuit. "The only problem is that we're going to need a boat to get there," Dakota paused for a moment, "Well, that, and let's just hope that this place still exists."


	5. Chapter 5

When all four of them got out of the panic room, it led them outside. The Bureau of Time Travel wasn't there anymore. It was completely gone except for the panic room. They all looked around.

The terrain was unsettling. The sky was an odd mixture of dark green and brown. Clouds covered the sky. The grass around them looked dead with metal scrap pieces scattered around.

"Wow..." Dakota continued to look at their surroundings.

As soon as Block took in a breath of air, he coughed.

"Balthazar sure did a number on nature," Savannah shrugged, "What? Did he hate nature or something?" she looked at Dakota.

"Well," Dakota coughed, "He hated the woodpecker that would peck at the wall outside of our apartment. Once, he got so mad at it that he threw his shoe at it!" Dakota started to laugh a bit, "Then! He got even more mad because he had to go get his shoe back!" As Dakota was laughing at that memory, he struggled to breathe.

"Yeah whatever, how are we going to find a boat?" Brick squinted his eyes to try to see better.

"May as well go to the docks to see if we can steal one," Savannah suggested.

Dakota coughed again and cleared his throat, "Aren't we the good guys? Isn't stealing bad?"

"We're going to fix all of this. As soon as we get a hold of a time machine, we can just go back in time, get rid of Cavendish, and everything will go back to normal."

The colour drained from Dakota's face, "We are not-" he used air quotes, "'getting rid of' Cavendish!"

"Why not? The world would literally be a better place without him," Brick pointed out.

"This is not his fault!"

"Yes... It is. Did you not see who was sitting on a throne commanding soldiers to do his bidding?"

"He was hit with that stupid ray thing! He would never do that if it wasn't for that Evil-Inator thing!" Dakota shouted, getting even angrier as time goes by.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's so stupid that he walked right in front of a weapon that he knew turned things evil," Brick argued.

"It's not like he did that on purposely! He didn't want it to hit the pistachios!"

"Okay okay! Calm down you two! We're just going to go back in time before Balthazar gets hit with that Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator," Savannah tried to settle the argument.

Block covered his ears, "Ugh, I miss being behind the screen. Whenever someone's being annoying, I can just hang up."

"Welcome back to the real world Block," Savannah replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-

All four of them walked around observing the environment. Occasionally, they had to sneak around other people that were in their path. They weren't sure if those people were working for Cavendish, but it was better not to risk it. Slowly, they made it to the docks. Lucky for them, there was a boat available for stealing.

They hid behind some cargo and waited for the two people to walk by. After they walked out of view, Brick, Savannah, Block, and Dakota all ran towards the boat.

Brick quickly went to hotwire the boat while Savannah cut the rope that kept the boat tide to the dock.

"Good form, quick, and working together," Block complemented Brick and Savannah. "You two definitely deserve to be classified as First Class Time Travelers."

Brick and Savannah smirked and gave each other a high five.

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on, let's go before someone sees us," Dakota rained on their parade.

"No need to get all jealous, Vinnie," Savannah grinned.

"Whatever," Dakota took over the controls for the boat since he was the one with the map. Soon, they couldn't see the docks anymore.

Brick opened the fridge to look for something to drink. He found a bottle of wine. After looking some more, he found some wine glasses. He grabbed two of them and poured the wine in both of them. Brick handed one of the glasses to Savannah. She thanked him and they clinked their wine glasses together.

"So," Brick took a sip of his drink, "Where is this secret place?"

Dakota glanced at the two of them. He knew that this was defiantly not an appropriate time to drink alcohol. This made Dakota a bit more frustrated, "It's an island."

"An island? You own an island?" Savannah questioned.

"Yeah, it was cheap. Probably because it was so far from civilization and people think it's cursed or something."

Brick took another sip of his drink, "You bought a cursed island?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I... I had my reasons."

"Sounds sketchy. And Cavendish has no idea about this island?" Savannah asked.

"He has no idea about it," Dakota replied.

Brick laughed, "Do you go to this island to get away from Cavendish? Is that why he doesn't know about it?"

Dakota rolled his eyes, "No."

"What's even there?" Savannah asked another question.

"Probably illegal stuff," Block grumbled.

"Well... I don't really know what's there," Dakota confessed.

"What?!" Brick, Savannah, and Block all shouted.

Brick finished his drink and tossed the wine glass aside, "What do you mean you don't really know what's there?!"

Dakota shrugged, "I've never been there."

"So," Savannah took a swig of her wine, finishing it, "You bought a cursed island for 'reasons' and you've never even been there? What? Were you sitting on a pile of money and one day you just decided to throw it at an island for fun?"

"Look, I had reasons to buy this island."

"What reasons?"

Dakota shifted a bit, "You'll see."

"You'll see," Savannah mocked, "You don't have to be so vague! It almost sounds like you're hiding dead bodies on this island or something."

"How would that work? He's never been to this island." Brick pointed out. "How can he be hiding dead bodies there if he hasn't even been to this island before."

Savannah shrugged, "I dunno, maybe he has someone else go to the island to bury the bodies."

Dakota sighed, "There aren't any dead bodies on the island."

Dakota took a moment to think about what he just said.

"At least I hope there's no dead bodies..."

Brick, Savannah, and Block glanced at one another.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Savannah cautiously asked.

"Uhhhh... Don't worry about it." Dakota waved his hand as he tried to dismiss that statement.

Brick rubbed his chin, "You... You're not going to kill us, right?"

"No! I'm not going to kill you guys! It's just a totally normal secret island."

"That you've never been to," Savannah pointed out.

"Eh," Dakota shrugged.

Brick got closer to Savannah and whispered, "I bet you ten bucks he's going to kill us."

Savannah glared at him, "Even if you win that bet, we'd be dead."

"So?"

Savannah gave him a baffled look, "Give me that wine bottle! How much alcohol is in that thing?"

Dakota groaned. He looked down at his map and at the coordinates. The island was still far away. Really far away. At that moment, he wished that Cavendish was with him. Even if he is evil now.

He missed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks spooky," Brick said when the island came into view. The island had what looked like a volcano and it was covered in fog.

"Are you sure about this?" Savannah asked.

"You wanna turn back?" Dakota scoffed.

Savannah sighed in annoyance, "Whatever," she held up a pair of binoculars that she found on the ship to get a better view of the island. "At least it looks like Cavendish didn't touch it."

Brick squinted his eyes, "Is there anything on the island?"

"There should be," Dakota replied.

"Are you sure? Remember, you don't exist anymore," Block reminded.

"Yeah, but I made sure to surround the island with stuff to protect it from time waves."

"What? But you said you've never been there!" Block argued, "Not only that, that 'stuff' is expensive and hard to get!"

"Eh," Dakota shrugged.

"What do you mean 'eh'?"

"I export and manufacture things on this island to keep myself busy. I've never been much of a materialistic person so the money just kept stacking up," Dakota explained, "I decided it would probably be a good idea to protect the island from time-shifts and stuff."

"And you've never been there..." Savannah brought up again.

"Well... Different versions of me have been to this island. They give me updates about it through postcards."

"Different versions of yourself? HA! So that's why you didn't want me to know about this island! You know you're not supposed to be crossing timelines! It's against the rules! It's only permitted if necessary," Block scold Dakota.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't prosecute me or whatever."

"I've never been good at keeping promises."

"I can turn this boat around right now if you want me to."

"No no," Savannah intervened, "Block will keep his word," she glared at Block, "Right?"

"Fine..."

"Great, because we're almost there," Dakota announced. The island was starting to come closer and closer into view.

"I don't see any docks, where are we going to put this thing?" Savannah asked.

"I dunno, we'll just drag it onto the island."

"You didn't even bother building a dock?" Brick questioned.

Dakota shrugged, "Usually when I go to this island, I don't leave."

Dakota could feel everyone looking at him.

"What?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Savannah threw her hands up in the air.

"You guys ask too many questions."

"Yeah, because you're being so vague about this 'secret' island."

"Come on, we're here." Dakota drove the boat to the shore.

"It's about time," Block scoffed, "Now let's see what kind of illegal stuff you keep here," he jumped off the boat.

Savannah followed him, "Looks like a totally normal cursed island," she walked around to look at all the other boats stranded on this island.

"Spooky," Brick repeated.

"Yeah yeah yeah, a little help here?" Dakota asked as he tried to pull the boat onto the island.

Brick and Savannah turned around to help him while Block just watched.

After they dragged the boat on the island, Savannah glared at Block, "Geez, thanks for helping."

"What? Feild missions aren't my forte."

"Maybe you should get out more."

"Maybe you shouldn't mock your boss."

"Let's just get this over with," Brick looked over at Dakota, "There is food on this island, right?"

"Knowing me, there will be."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are we there yet?" Brick complained.

"Like I said, I've never been there," Dakota reminded.

"Then how do you know we're even going the right way?" Savannah questioned.

"I dunno, if I were me, which I am, I'd build stuff over there," Dakota pointed to the direction ahead of him. "Besides, this looks like a path."

"Very reassuring,"

"I think I see something," Brick ran past everyone else to check out what he saw.

"Hey! Cool your horses! Wait for us!" Savannah shouted, then she picked up speed to catch up to him.

Soon, they all stood in front of a wooden wall.

"Looks primitive," Block commented.

"Like I said, I'm not materialistic, I probably just built this wall to keep the wild animals out," Dakota walked up to what looked like a gate and banged on it, "Yo! Any Dakotas home?" he tried to slam on the gate even louder, "Hello?"

Then, a bunch of guys wearing colourful masks appeared above the wooden wall.

"Oh hey, well, this is awkward. Have any of you seen a bunch of mes?"

The guys didn't reply.

"You know, a bunch of guys that look exactly like me."

One of the guys wearing a mask waved his hands in the air and made random noises.

Soon after, more guys wearing masks came out of nowhere and started to tie up Dakota. They also tried to tie up Brick and Savannah, but they both went into attack mode. The masked men were no match for Brick and Savannah.

They both kicked and punched the masked men to the ground. After knocking out the ones that were trying to tie them up, they attacked the others that were trying to tie up Block and Dakota.

"AAAAH!" one of the masked men screamed.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" another yelled.

The guy that was on the wall started to panic, "Woah Woah Woah! Stop! It's just a joke!" he took off his mask and waved his hands in the air to try to get their attention.

They stopped.

"What?" Savannah picked up one of the men by the collar of his shirt and took off his mask.

After she removed the mask, it revealed a different version of Dakota, "Hey, how you doin'?"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and dropped him.

"Ow!"

"Oh," the original Dakota spoke up, "Hahaha, I get it. That's funny. You guys are a riot."

"I know right?" the Dakota that was on the wall agreed, "Guys! Open up!"

The gate opened.

A Dakota that was wearing and holding flower necklaces walked towards them. "Welcome to the lost island of Dakotas!" He walked to Brick, Savannah, Dakota and Block, giving them flower necklaces.

Brick and Savannah looked down at their necklaces before ripping them off.

"What?!" Block shouted. He walked into the town and looked around some more. There were even more versions of Dakotas walking around, "WHAT?!" he turned around to grab the original Dakota, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY RULES YOU'RE BREAKING?

"Woah! Calm down!" Dakota raised his hands up in defence.

"AGH!" Block let him go and started to pull at his own hair.

"Out of my way," Brick walked into the town, "You," he pointed at a random Dakota, "Got food?"

"Coming right up," he replied and ran off.

"Good," he dusted himself off.

"Make that a double!" the original Dakota added.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Block shouted.

"Hey hey hey, calm down," the Dakota that was wearing the flower necklace said and rubbed his back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Block yelled and pushed him away.

A version of Dakota came back with food and water. Giving some to Brick and Dakota. He offered some to Savannah, but she only took some water. When he approached Block with the food, Block slapped it out of his hands.

"Hey, what did the food do to you?" that Dakota and the original Dakota said at the same time. Both of them smiled, "Eyyy," they pointed finger guns at each other.

"Why?" Block simply asked.

"Huh?" Dakota replied.

"Why would you do this?!"

Dakota sighed, "Come on, I'll explain everything.

Block sighed and followed him.

They all walked deeper into the village as the gate slowly closed behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, explain," Block started.

Now, they all were in a room that somewhat looked like a meeting room. There were even more food laid out on some tabels which Dakota greatly appreciated.

"Yes, explain," a Dakota wearing a cowboy outfit spoke up, "I reckon you know what happened," he pointed at the original Dakota.

"Huh?" Dakota replied.

"Howdy, I'm Sherif Dakota, nice to meet ya," he shook Dakota's hand. "I'm the one in charge of this place."

"No you're not!" a random Dakota shouted out.

"Shut up Canibal Dakota!" Sherif Dakota said in his regular voice, but then he cleared his throat, "I reckon we lost all contact to the ci-vi-lis-ation," he said in a cowboy voice, "As soon as that happened, we knew we'd be hearing from you sooner or later. Though, we didn't expect you to bring varmints," he pointed at Brick, Savannah, and Block.

"Cavendish went rogue and took over the world," Block frowned, "Now, let's go back to talking about why you built this place?!"

"Woah, Cavendish took over the world?" a Dakota with a mullet asked, "Cool!"

"No, not cool," Dakota corrected, "There's this Evil-Inator thing that turned him evil. He's not himself anymore."

All the Dakotas went quiet and gave each other concerning looks.

Savannah spoke up, "We're here to stock up and go after him, do you guys have a time machine on this island?"

All the Dakotas shook their heads.

"Seriously?"

"We don't need time machines. We're not even allowed to leave this island, but we don't mind." Mullet Dakota replied.

"Great..."

"Hey, at least you guys are safe here."

"Yeah," a Dakota that was wearing a disco outfit, "No need to stress out beautiful, besides, all of us Dakotas are at your services," he rubbed her shoulder.

Savannah elbowed him.

"Oof."

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "And would that Dakota please put on some clothes!" she pointed at a Dakota in the back of the room.

"It's my birthday!" Birthday Dakota yelled out.

"Just ignore him," Mullet Dakota replied, "There's something wrong with his head."

"Let's get back to why this place even exists?!" Block eagerly tried to go back to what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh yeah," Dakota took a deep breath, "You see... Cav... Well... Cavendish is like cursed or something. He dies a lot on the job," Dakota continued, "So I go back in time to save him, but then there's two of mes. Which is a big no-no. To fix this problem, I just send the past version of myself to this island."

"Woah woah, what?" Savannah questioned.

"Yeah... I didn't really know why my past-self didn't disappear, but then I figured out that this chain I'm wearing," he pointed at the golden chain around his neck, "Is lead-lined. Turns out that's what protects me from time waves. Which is a good thing because, you know, if I go back in time to save Cav, then I wouldn't need to go back in time to save him since I already saved his. And then it would kind of make a paradox."

Brick looked around at all the other Dakotas, "So, he dies a lot."

"Yup."

"Of course he dies a lot! He's supposed to be dead! Time is just trying to fix the mistake!" Block explained.

Dakota looked away.

"Why would you go through so much trouble just to stop him from dying?" Savannah asked.

"Because... He's my partner. He's my friend," Dakota rubbed the back of his head, "I like having him around."

"Brick is my partner, but I wouldn't go back in time to save him."

"Hey!" Brick thought for a moment. Then he realized that if Savannah died, he probably wouldn't go back in time to save her either, "Eh," he shrugged.

"We go back in time to save that fool because he's a riot," Sherif Dakota answered, "It's so much fun to mess with that chucklehead," he took off his cowboy hat and looked down, "I miss him."

"Luckily, when we miss him, we just hack into security cameras to see what the ol' Cav and us are doing. We record it and watch it whenever we miss him," Mullet Dakota added.

"But I reckon we can't do that anymore since the main land ain't what it used to be," Sherif Dakota continued.

"And Balthazar has no idea about any of this stuff," Savannah commented.

"He has no clue," Mullet Dakota confirmed.

Savannah glanced at the original Dakota.

"What? He's Cavendish, what ya gonna do?"

Savannah took a moment to look at Dakota. She looked at him up and down before she spoke again, "Oh, this all makes sense now."

"What are you talking about? This is absurd!" he looked at Dakota, "Just accept the fact that he's supposed to be dead and get over it!" Block yelled.

Dakota frowned and looked away from Block.

Savannah smiled, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?" Brick asked.

"I know why he's doing all of this. He's going back in time to save Cavendish because he like-likes him."

"Huh?" Dakota muttered.

Savannah got closer to him, "You have a crush on him."

Dakota's eyes went wide. All the other Dakotas gasped and whispered to one another.

"Woah woah woah!" Dakota shook his head, "H-h-he's my friend! It's not like that! I swear!" he can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks.

"This also explains why you won't stop flirting with me, it's just a cover-up."

"You're jumping to conclusion! He's my partner! I like having him around! I don't like-like having him around! I just like him the normal amount for two guys who are friends!"

"Seriously, out of everyone, why Cavendish? Never thought you'd be the type to be into older guys."

"Savannah!" Dakota shouted.

"Hey, I'm not judging."

Brick started to chuckle.

Block smirked, there was no way he wasn't going to take part in this, "Balthazar and Vinnie, sittin' in a tree."

"This conversation is over!" Dakota started to walk away.

"Awwww, Vinnie! Don't be like that! Come back!" Savannah called out before she started to follow him. She quickly caught up to him, "Vinnie."

Dakota stopped and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, okay. We're just joking around."

He looked away, "You guys aren't taking this seriously! The world needs our help! Cav needs our help..."

Savannah put her hand on his shoulder, "Look, we're going to come up with a plan, stock up, and go save him, okay? We're not going to let anything bad happen to him."

Dakota sighed, "Okay..." Dakota's frown turn into a smile, "Let's come up with a plan!"


	8. Chapter 8

After talking about how they're going to take down Cavendish, they went to sleep. In the morning, they got something to eat and now they were gathering gear.

Savannah snap her fingers three times, "Tailor Dakota!" She whistled."

"Right here!"

"I need something cool. I can't save the world wearing this," Savannah pointed at her pistachio outfit. She didn't get the chance to change ever since their last mission, "You think you can help?"

"Sure can!" Tailor Dakota walked up to her and started taking measurements.

"I'm next!" Brick declared. 

The original Dakota peeked over the corner to see Brick and Savannah, "There you two are! I've been looking for you guys!"

"Mmmhmmm, can you get me a martini? And make it quick!" Brick snapped his fingers.

"What? No! I'm the original Dakota!"

"Oh, sorry, but not sorry. You guys literally look all the same," Brick commented.

"We are not your servants! Right Dakota?" Dakota asked the other Dakota.

"Ehhhh..." Tailor Dakota replied.

"What do you mean ehhhh?"

Tailor shrugged and continued to measure Savannah, "We've never had guests. This is the most exciting thing to happen ever since Cat Dakota brought a cute stray cat with him to the island."

"Fine," Dakota sighed, "Where's Block?"

"I think he went fishing with the guys after they found out that he never went fishing before."

"What? We're not on vacation! Cav needs our help!"

"Yeah, as you can see, we're getting prepped up," Savannah replied.

"What about Block?"

"You seriously think we're bringing him with us?" Brick commented.

"Yeah?"

Tailor Dakota finished up with Savannah and started to take Brick's measurements.

"Block is more of a behind-the-scenes guy. If we bring him with us, he'll get himself killed," Savannah informed.

"Besides, Tech Dakota is setting up satellites so we'd still be able to talk to him while we're on our mission," Brick added.

"You guys don't need new outfits for this mission..." Dakota pointed out.

"Yes we do," Savannah argued.

"We perform better when we know we're looking good," Brick continued.

"Egotistic much?" Dakota mocked.

"Us? Egotistic? I literally saw two Dakotas saying to each other," Savannah tried to mimic Dakota's voice, "Hey, looking good," she tried to make her voice a bit deeper, "Right back at ya."

Tailor Dakota finished up writing down Brick's measurements, "Also, you have a statue of yourself."

Tailor Dakota walked up to him to take his measurements, "No thank you. I'm good."

"Seriously? You're going to stand out like a sore thumb wearing that," Savannah muttered.

"Don't care, it's comfy."

Just then, they heard a group of people coming towards them. They were laughing.

"Oh hey guys!" Block joyfully greeted, "I caught a fish!" he brought his hand up revealing a big fish.

"Looks like someone had fun," Savannah walked up to him.

"Yes! Not only that, guess what?" Block handed over the fish he caught to a Dakota that was wearing a fisherman outfit.

"What?" Dakota asked.

"THEY HAVE PISTACHIOS!" Block gleefully announced as he presented some pistachios.

"Yeah," a Dakota wearing a captain hat spoke up, "You should've seen the look on his face when we told him about it."

Dakota groaned, "Yeah yeah yeah, did you guy forget that we need to save Cavendish?"

"You mean, we need to save the world, not just your boyfriend," Blocked mocked.

Dakota growled.

Block shrugged, "Besides, it doesn't matter if we do it today or tomorrow. We're time travellers. All we need to do is find a time machine and go back in time before all this happens."

"Yeah, but I'd like to get this all of this done and over with."

Captain Dakota intervened, "Ey Vinnie, how about you come with us to watch some prerecorded Cavendish stuff. The show starts in about fifteen minutes. That'll calm your nerves,"

"No," Dakota quickly rejected. A part of him actually really wanted to go check it out, but there was no way he'll admit that in front of everyone.

"Okay, your loss," Captain Dakota walked out of sight with Fisherman Dakota and Pirate Dakota.

"Can we take this situation more seriously," Dakota complained.

"It's weird hearing that from you. Usually, you don't care about missions," Block brought up.

"Cavendish needs our help."

"Again, we're saving the world, not just him," Block reminded.

"I know, but if we save him, we'll save the world."

"Dakota, look, try to relax for now. We'll leave tomorrow, okay?" Savannah announced.

"Really, tomorrow?" Block complained.

"Don't worry, you'll stay here."

"Oh. Good."

"What, are you actually starting to like it here?" Savannah asked.

Block shrugged, "They have pistachios."

"Woah, it doesn't take much to win you over."

"It's not my fault I would rather relax here than to go get killed by Mr. Moustache."

"But seriously," Savannah looked over at Dakota, "Vinnie, it's not good to be tired and stressed out before a mission."

"I know, I know, I know," Dakota sighed, "I'mma go get something to eat. That always seems to calm me down."

"Good, I'm going to go catch the Cavendish and Dakota show," Block pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Really?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah, haha! There's no way I'll miss Dumb and Dumber making fools of themselves!" Block walked away while laughing at his own joke.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Soon, it was the next day. Tech Dakota launched a satellite so that they can hack into the security cameras again. Now Block and the other Dakotas would be able to maintain contact with Brick, Savannah, and Dakota when they're on their mission. Brick and Savannah both got their new outfits, which looked similar to the tuxedos they normally wear on missions. They even got ray guns, flash bombs, and smoke grenades.

Now there was no more excuses to wait any longer.

After having one last meal, they went to the shores where they arrived on the island. Some other Dakotas went with them to bid them farewell.

Savannah got into the boat then turned around to look at the other Dakotas, "I hate to admit this, but I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too," Brick also got into the boat. "These Dakotas sure know how to make a good martini," he smiled and made a figure gun with a wink towards the other Dakotas.

The other Dakotas cheered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on, let's go," the original Dakota was already in the boat waiting for them.

After waving goodbye, Brick and Savannah joined Dakota in the cockpit of the ship.

"Alright! We're ready!" Dakota shouted.

The other Dakotas starts to push the ship into the water. It didn't take long before the boat was in the water. When they got into the water, Dakota started the boat. As they were driving away, they can hear the other Dakotas saying goodbye.

"Adios!"

"Good luck!"

"Bye!"

"Farewell!"

Driving the boat at full speed, they were finally on their way to save the world.


	9. Chapter 9

They reached mainland without talking much. Unfortunately for them, there were two people exactly where they wanted to dock the ship. Brick, Savannah, and Dakota all ducked down so they wouldn't see them.

"What now?" Dakota asked.

"We take them out," Savannah answered without hesitation.

"Seriously?" Dakota peaked through the windows of the ship to look at the two people again, "They don't look like bad guys."

"Doesn't matter, we can't risk it."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The ship got closer and closer to the dock.

"Dude," one of the guys spoke up, "Is that your ship?"

"Huh?" the other guy looked at the approaching ship, "Yes, yes it is."

"What are the odds."

"Alright, who's the knucklehead that stole my ship," he walked up to the ship, but he saw no one inside it, "I-it's empty..."

"Woah, creeeeeepyyy. Dude... I think your ship is haunted."

Then, out of nowhere, both of them got hit on the head by something behind them. Knocking both of them out.

Dakota docked the ship and walked out on the balcony of the ship.

"I don't think those two were working for Cav..." Dakota commented.

Both Brick and Savannah were soaked. Before Dakota docked the ship, they jumped into the water so they could get a sneak attack on the two bystanders.

"Let's move!" Brick shouted, completely ignoring what Dakota said.

All three ran towards some cargo and hid behind it.

Savannah pulled out her communicator to update Block on the situation. "Block! We made it to mainla-" Savannah paused as he got a better look at Block, "What are you wearing?"

Dakota looked over Savannah's shoulder to look at the communicator, "Is that my tracksuit?" Dakota asked.

"He's slowly becoming one of them," Brick added.

Off-screen, they can hear some of the other Dakotas chanting, "One of us! One of us!"

"Hey!" Block started, "It's not my fault that this thing is so comfy. I can see why you wear it all the time. Anyways, you guys made it to civilization?"

"Correct," Brick answered.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're at the docks, exactly the same place where we stole the ship."

"Tech Dakota!" Block shouted.

"On it," he replied.

Block looked at something off-screen. "Alright, we see you!"

"Really?" Dakota asked.

"Yup, look to your left."

They all looked to their left to see a security camera pointing at them. Dakota smiled and waved at it.

"Doesn't this mean Cavendish can see us?" Brick wondered.

Tech Dakota walked next to Block, "Nahhh, we took over the security cameras. He can't see you, but we can," he gave a smile and a thumbs up.

"Nice," Savannah replied.

"Looks like there are some guys up ahead, you think you can take them?"

"Depends, how many?"

"Four."

"Wait! Are you sure they're working for Cavendish?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, they're wearing dark green, police-looking outfits."

Savannah nodded, "We can take them."

Dakota frowned, "Is there a way around them?"

Block looked at the security footage, "If you climb up the cargo, you can seak around them from above."

"Okay, we'll do that."

"What?" Savannah asked, "Come on."

Dakota glared at Savannah, "It's better if we don't go around knocking everyone out."

"Who cares, we're going to go back in time and stop all of this from happening."

"And what if we don't?"

"That's not an option," Savannah replied quickly, "I know you and Cavendish always failed your missions, but we don't."

"Whatever, isn't it better to be sneaky?"

Savannah glared at Brick, "What do you think?"

He looked at Savannah, then at Dakota, "I think he's right, we should go around."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Fine," she hung up her communicator and looked for a way to climb the cargo, "I'm going to need a boost."

Brick walked up to her to help her climb up. Once she was up, she turned around to help Brick up. Once he was up, he looked down at Dakota, "Alright, your turn," he held his hand out for him.

Dakota grabbed on to it.

Brick struggled to pull him up him, "Jeez! You need to lose some weight!"

When Dakota was getting close to the top, Savannah helped Brick to pull him up. When he was on top of the cargo, he dusted himself off, "I'm not fat, I'm just big boned."

Brick frowned, "That's what they all say."

"Besides," Dakota shrugged, "I'm a stress eater and all this 'Cav being evil' thing has been stressing me out like crazy."

"Guys," Savannah whispered, "We're supposed to be sneaky, which means-" Savannah put her index finger in front of her mouth, "Shhhhh."

Brick rolled his eyes before following Savannah.

Jumping from cargo crate to cargo create, they slowly snuck around the officers without being spotted.

"See, much easier. And! No one got hurt," Dakota pointed out.

"DOWN!" Brick shouted pushing Dakota and Savannah to the ground joining them soon after.

Dakota gasped.

"OW!" Savannah yelled out.

"Shhhh!" Brick scoled them.

Soon after, a drone flew above them. After it was out of sight, Savannah took out her communicator, "Hey, was that you guys?"

"Huh?" Block replied.

"That drone that flew by us."

Block looked off-screen. There were some mumbles, but Savannah couldn't understand what they were saying, "Tech Dakota told me it's not us."

"So, those belong to Balthazar. Good to know," Savannah thanked Block before hanging up. "Okay," Savannah stood back up and adjusted her hair. "Let's get back on track."

They all ran towards the city. Since they agreed to take the pacifist root, they snuck around guards and pretty much everyone they come across. Using smoke booms or flash grenades when sneaking around wasn't really an option.

Block guided them towards Cavendish's HQ. Or at least where they thought Cavendish was. It was the largest building and it was in the middle of the city. It was dark green and it had banners with his face around it.

They thought that if anyone had a time machine, it would be Cavendish. But, it's not like he would let them borrow it, so they'd have to steal it without being caught.

It took them a while, but they finally arrived outside of Cavendish's lair. It was surrounded by water with piranhas in it.

Dakota looked down at the water, "Piranhas? I don't know, for some reason, I thought he'd be a lava guy."

"How are we getting across?" Brick asked.

Savannah looked at her surroundings before taking out her communicator, "Guys, problem," she turned her communicator to show them the piranhas. She turned it back to her, "Got any ideas?"

Block turned around to talk to the other Dakotas.

Dakota and Brick looked down at the communicator to listen to their suggestion. Unfortunately for them, while they were distracted, a drone spotted them.

A bright beam light enveloped them.

"Uh oh," Dakota mumbled as soon as he realized what happened.

Brick quickly took out his ray gun and shot the drone out of the sky.

Then, everything went quiet.

"Do you think it saw us?" Dakota broke the silence.

But right after he said that, even more drones appeared surrounding them.

Straight away, Brick started shooting at the drones. Savannah took out her ray gun to do the same. Dakota fumbled around with his ray gun for a bit before he started to shoot at the drones too.

They managed to shoot a bunch down, but the drones fought back. They had a built-in stun gun. When the drones had a clear shot at the three of them, it didn't take long for the drones to electrifying them.

Brick, Savannah, and Dakota all dropped to the ground and fell unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh..." Dakota grumbled. His head was pounding like a drum. Slowly opened his eyes, while blinking several times, he looked at his surroundings. Before he got a good view of where he was, a hand pushed him up.

"Get off of me," Savannah said in a weak voice as she pushed Dakota off of her.

"Mmhh? Oh, sorry," Dakota apologized.

"Where... Are we?" Brick asked rubbing his head.

They all looked around them. It looked like they were in a prison cell, but, it looked fancier than a normal prison cell. It was big with dark green walls. It had a fancy dark red couch in the back of the room with a table next to it. On the table, there were refreshments.

"We've been captured?" Brick said in confusion.

After Dakota's headache went away, he perked up, "Oooo! Cookies!" Dakota yelled when he saw that the table had cookies on it. He got up and walked to the table to grabbed a drink and a cookie.

"Hey! Woah!" Savannah shouted when she saw what Dakota was doing, "Those could be poisonous!"

"I'm willing to risk it! They're my favourite!"

"Vinnie!" Savannah scold.

Brick stood up, "How did we get captured?"

"I don't... I think..." Savannah looked around then she started to pat herself only to find that she didn't have her communicator anymore, "Shoot..."

"Looking for something? MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Cavendish popped out of no where and walked up to their prison waving around her communicator. He was wearing something similar to what he would typically wear, expect it was slightly different. Small changes that made his outfit look more expensive. He also didn't have his iconic hat on his head.

His right hand had a black glove with wires attached to it and he was wearing a cape.

Dakota looked at where the voice came from. He swallowed the bits of cookies in his mouth, "CAV! he shouted in joy. Dakota dropped his cookies and ran up to the metal bars, "It's so good to see you buddy!" he said with a large smiled.

Cavendish glanced at him without even turning his head. He lifted one of his eyebrows, giving Dakota a curious look.

Savannah grabbed the back of Dakota's tracksuit, pulling him away from the metal bars. She got closer to Cavendish, "Okay, you got us. What now?"

"I'm unsure..." Cavendish rubbed his chin. He put the communicator into a pocket in his suit's jacket. "To be honest, I'm quite surprised. I thought all of you no longer existed anymore. Though, that was unintentional. It was a side effect due to how greatly I changed the past."

"Ah! Ah! See! He didn't get rid of me on purpose!" Dakota said in excitement.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

Cavendish ignored him, "I noticed you all were wearing these," Cavendish pulled out a band out of his pocket.

Both Savannah and Brick gasped. They both looked at their wrist and ankles.

Dakota didn't even bother looking at his wrist or ankles, his eyes were glued to Cavendish.

Cavendish smiled at their reactions. He chuckled, "That's what I thought. These things were protecting you all from time-shifts," he put the band back in his pocket, "Don't worry, if you look at your right hand, you all still have one."

Brick and Savannah looked at their right hand. What he said was true. They all had one left.

"I didn't want to remove all of them. This is the most eventful thing to happen in a long time."

Savannah relaxed a bit when she found out that she still had one of her bands. "You have no idea what you're going to do with us?"

"Unfortunately, not yet. I did place refreshments in your cell in case you get hungry or thirsty, though-" he looked at Dakota, "I have a feeling you all already know about that."

Dakota smiled. He had cookie crumbs all around his mouth.

Cavendish also smiled, "Enjoyed the refreshments?"

Dakota nodded.

Cavendish frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Dakota's smile changed to confusion.

"You're smiling like a fool! You're supposed to be terrified!"

"Oh! It's just, I'm so happy to see you!" Dakota started to smile again, "long time no see. How you doin'?"

Now Cavendish was confused, "No! You're supposed to be frightened!"

"Nice cape!" Dakota complimented.

"Hm?" Cavendish looked at his cape, "Oh... Thank you? Wait! No!"

"Lookin' good!"

"Stop!"

Savannah started to giggle a bit.

"NO! Bad! You're supposed to be terrified! I can wipe you all out of existence!"

"Come on Cav! Calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack," he looked over at Brick and Savannah, "See, he's still good ol' Cavendish."

"Yeah, all bark, no bite," Brick added.

"Have you not seen what I have done? I've taken over the world! Referring me to that proverbial is an erroneous statement!" Cavendish shouted.

"Stop using big words ya dope!" Dakota joked.

"Oh, my apologize. It slipped my mind that I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"Sheesh, cool your jets Cav. What ya say you let me out and keep these bozos in here? We're partners after all."

Cavendish frowned, "And after that? What? Do you want me to keep you around like a pet?"

Dakota shrugged, "Eh."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm going to have to refuse that offer. I can not risk you stabbing me in the back," Cavendish shook his head, "Besides! My mere presence should cause you to tremble in fear!"

"Nah, not really."

Cavendish glared and Dakota, "Pardon me?"

"Even when you're all evil and stuff. You're still good ol' Cavendish to me."

"No I'm not."

Dakota smiled, "yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Dakota started to giggle, "Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you-"

"Enough!" Cavendish lifted his right hand that had the glove on it and it caused Dakota to lift into the air.

That stopped him from laughing. In fact, he was struggling to breathe.

Both Brick and Savannah gasped.

Cavendish flung his hand causing Dakota to slam against the other side of the cell. Then, he put his hand down.

Dakota fell to the ground, he was able to breathe again now, but his smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by fear.

Cavendish grind, "That's more like it. You all must be wondering, how? How did I take over the world? Well, let me explain," Cavendish cleared his throat, "The first thing I made sure to do was to get a hold of something to protect myself from time-shifts. Similar to those bands you all are wearing. Then! I made sure that time machines were never invented. Being the only person in the world to possess a time machine, taking over the world was child's play."

Dakota shook his head, "No! You don't want to take over the world! You want to save it!"

Cavendish rolled his eyes, "Vinnie, the pathetic clueless fool you once knew, no longer exists." Cavendish fiddled with his mustache.

"I know he's still there, why else would you gave me my favourite type of cookies?" Dakota wiggled his eyebrows.

Cavendish scowled, "That was purely unintentional!"

"You sure about that?" Dakota smirked.

"How are you-?! Stop that!" Cavendish used his hand to life Dakota again, but this time, he just used it to bring Dakota face to face with him, "Do you think this is a game?!"

Dakota struggled to breathe again.

"Oh, my bad," Cavendish dropped Dakota. He cleared his throat, "Do you think this is a game?!" he repleted.

"No, of course not! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well.. Don't you miss me?"

"What?" Cavendish said in confusion.

"Come on, admit it, you missed me."

That just made Cavendish even more mad, "What is wrong with you?! You keep smiling! Even after you know what I've done. For Pete sake! I've killed millions! I'm ruling this planet with an iron fist! People shake in fear when they see me and yet! You're smiling! Even those fools," Cavendish pointed at Brick and Savannah, "Aren't in a joyful mood like you are."

Dakota shrugged, "What can I say, I always look on the bright side."

"But there is no bright side."

"There's always a bright side."

"You're just a naive twit. Too dense to understand the severity of this situation. This conversation is over. I need to ponder about what I shall do to the three of you," Cavendish turned around with is cape swinging around with him. Before long, he left the room.

Savannah shuddered and took a deep breath, "So, what's the plan?"

"We escape during the night and steal his time machine!" Brick replied.

Savannah frowned, "How?"

"Well!" Brick looked around, "It shouldn't be too hard..." he started to walk around to look for a way out.

Dakota tried to keep a smile on his face. In the back of his mind, he was really anxious. But he didn't want to show it. When he walked back towards the cookies, for once in his life, he was so stressed out that it made him feel sick just looking at the cookies.


	11. Chapter 11

Even after a while, Brick still tried to find a way out. Since they can see outside the window from the metal bars, they can see it was starting to get late. Without a plan, Savannah laid on the couch, Brick sat on the other side of the couch, and Dakota just laid on the ground. As the sun went down, they could hear a piano being played in the distance.

As time went on, the sun went down and the piano playing stopped. It was night time but none of the three felt like sleeping.

"How about we just throw the couch at the metal bars," Brick suggested.

"There's no way that'll work," Savannah dismissed.

"How about we throw the table at it?"

"No."

"How about we throw Dakota at it?"

"Brick!"

"At least I'm trying to come up with something! You two are doing nothing!"

Savannah didn't reply.

"Dakota!"

"Ugh, what?" Dakota muttered, he didn't even bother looking at him.

"You know Cavendish the best out of the three of us. There must be something we can do to fight back!"

"I dunno," Dakota simply replied.

Brick though for a moment, "Come on, what gets on his nerves?"

Dakota chucked, "Everything."

"Could you be more specific?"

"He hates to be ignored, he hates messes, he hates failing missions, he hates not knowing about something, he hates loud noises, he hates our neighbour, he hates woodpeckers, he hates our small apartment, he hates our time machine-"

"Okay! You can stop!" Brick interrupted.

"Hey, I think I got an idea," Savannah spoke up.

Both Brick and Dakota looked at her.

"What if we find a way to hide so we can trick Cavendish to open up our cell?"

"How are we going to hide? There's nowhere to hide," Brick commented.

"Dakota, do you still have your band?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I still have one left on my right hand."

Savannah smiled. "We can take it off and put it in the middle of the cell. We move things around to make a bit of a mess and hide behind the couch."

"What? Then he'll disappear!" Brick shouted.

"Hello? Remember? His chain! It's lead-lined or whatever."

"Oh yeah," Dakota smiled. He looked at his wrist and took off his band. "Here," Dakota handed his band to Savannah.

"Good," Savannah placed it in the middle of the cell, then she walked towards the table. Without hesitation, she knocked it over, making a mess. "Come on guys, little help?" she gestured towards the couch.

Brick and Dakota helped her move it so there would be enough room for the three of them to hide behind it. Now, all they had to do is wait until morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They managed to get some sleep, but not much. In the morning, the three of them were drowsy and sore, but that doesn't matter right now. They heard someone walk into the room.

"Muhahahaha! Good morning prisoners! I thought about what to do with the three of you, but I finally came to the conclusion that torture is in order. I've been throughout history and I became quite fond of Chinese water torture. It tortures the participant with psychological-" Cavendish stopped as soon as he saw the cell. It was a mess. Not only that, there was something on the ground.

When Cavendish got closer to the cell, he can see that it was one of their bands.

"What in the world?!" Cavendish shouted, then, he looked around the cell. "Hello?"

But no reply.

"Blast! They escaped! Though... That doesn't explain the band..." Cavendish frowned. He thought that maybe they simply gave up and took their bands off so he wouldn't have the pleasure of torturing them. Which, thinking of that, just made him angrier. He walked to the door of the cell and opened it.

Walking inside, he quickly went to investigate the band. As soon as he was distracted by it, Brick and Savannah jump from behind the couch and attacked him.

"AH!" Cavendish shouted in shock.

How could he be so foolish?

He managed to kick Brick off of him but Savannah was still tackling him to the ground. She made sure to hold on to the arm that had his glove on it.

Dakota ran out of the cell. Since he wasn't much of a fighter, they agreed that he'll look for the time machine while Brick and Savannah did their best to distract Cavendish.

Cavendish thrashed and kicked until he managed to slip his way out of Savannah's grip. Once he was free, he gave one strong punch towards Savannah.

She flinched and yelled out in pain. Cavendish got up again, but Brick hit him on his back with the table.

That knocked the air out of him. He ducked down to the ground so that he could sweep kick Brick. Once Brick fell to the ground. Cavendish used his glove to levitate him and swing Brick left and right. Hitting him against every wall in the cell.

During that time, Savannah was able to recover from her ordeal so she tackled Cavendish again.

That cause Cavendish to drop Brick. Due to being slammed against the walls several times, he was disoriented.

This time, Savannah was able to take off his glove. But to do this, she used her left hand to hold his arm and she used her right hand to take the glove off. After she took off his glove, Cavendish used the hand that used to have his glove on it to grab onto Savannah's right hand. He used his strength to spin her around so that he was on top of her. After kneeing her in the stomach, she loosened her grip on his right hand.

One quick swing of his left hand and now both of his hands were free. Without hesitation, he used this opportunity to grab onto Savannah's band and rip it off of her.

She gasped.

After that, she disappeared.

Brick saw this and shouted, "NO!"

Cavendish stood up and turned around to look at Brick with a sadistic smile.

He charged at him in anger, but, Cavendish managed to get his glove back. Before Brick could even reach him, he swung him to the other side of the room, keeping him pinned to the wall as he slowly approached him.

Brick struggled to breathe as he gasped for air.

"They say bad guys never win... But I would disagree with that statement. It was fun having you three around. Even if it was just for a day. Farewell!" Cavendish slowly got even closer to Brick to watch the life drain from his eyes.

After a while, Brick went limp and stopped moving. Since Cavendish didn't want to dispose of the body, he simply removed Brick's band and he disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Dakota ran through the halls. The hallway walls were dark green, the floor was dark brown, and there was a dark red carpet leading down the hall.

There were so many rooms.

The first room he went into had a huge piano with several bookshelves filled with piano sheets. The second room he entered had the controls for the drones. Most of them were on autopilot, some of them were taking a break to charge. Then he found Cavendish's bedroom. Of course, he had a huge bed and several spare capes. Luckily, he also found keys on the bedside table. There were several keys on the chain, but one of them, he quickly recognized it as being a key for a time machine. He couldn't believe his luck, so he grabbed them and stuff them into his pocket.

What surprised Dakota was that there were no guards. Which met Cavendish was all alone in his lair. But he didn't have time to think about that. He had to keep looking for the time machine. He didn't know how much time he had left. He wasn't even sure if Cavendish saw him run off or if he thought he sacrificed himself to set up the trap.

Then.

Dakota heard something that made him feel sick.

It was the piano.

Cavendish was playing the piano.

Which meant...

Brick...

Savannah...

Dakota shook his head. Even though he was panicking, there wasn't even time to do that. He needed to focus. If Cavendish was playing the piano, that means he didn't know that Dakota was still around.

After a while, the piano did calm him down. Even though it made him shudder when he first heard it, if he kept hearing it, he knew exactly where Cavendish was.

He opened another door. It looked like a study. He closed the door and moved onto another door.

Soon, he was tired of running. He was tired of everything. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal.

Dakota took a moment to sit down and lean against the wall. He needed to take a break. Taking some deep breaths, he got up again and searched another room, it was the kitchen. A part of him was tempted to check out what kind of food Cavendish kept around, but he didn't have time for that. Closing the door, the only thing left in the hallway was stairs going down.

So he went down the stairs. He was extremally grateful that the stairs went down and not up since there were no elevators. Checking the first door he came across when he reached another hallway, it was the bathroom, so he closed it and moved on.

Checking some more rooms led to no results. The piano still played in the background. A part of him was impressed by Cavendish. He didn't miss a note and he made no mistakes. He knew that Cavendish knew how to play the piano, but he didn't know he was so good at it. After everything is back to normal, he's going to have to ask Cavendish to play the piano for him.

Dakota went down another flight of stairs. This time, it led to a hallway with the left side looking normal, but the right side had only one door. Because of this change, Dakota went straight to the only door on the right side of the hall. The door was slightly different from all the other doors, it even had a keypad. The first thing he tried was Drowssap. But of course, that didn't work.

He had to stop for a moment and think about what kind of password Cavendish would use. Everything he tried didn't work. After he tried one more password, an alarm rang out.

"Uh oh..." Dakota muttered.

The alarm was loud. Really loud.

In a panic, Dakota tried to kick the door open. It didn't work. He ran to the other side of the hallway and charged towards the door. He felt the door get loose, so he did that again. The door deteriorated even more so Dakota gave it one more strong hit. That broke the door's hinges.

He ran into the room. To his delight and relief, there was a limo. Brick and Savannah's limo. Which was a time machine! He ran towards it and tried to open it.

"Who the devil?!" Cavendish shouted.

Dakota looked over his shoulder to see Cavendish at the broken door.

"You!"

"AH!" Dakota shouted. In a panic, he used his elbow to break the window of the limo.

Cavendish raised his gloved hand which caused Dakota to levitate, but he held tightly to the door of the limo. "Let go!" Cavendish shouted while swinging Dakota around.

Even though he was struggling to breathe, he reached for the lock and opened the door.

The door swung open. Because Cavendish was pulling on Dakota with all the strength of his glove, that caused the door of the limo to let go, before he could react, the door and Dakota was flung towards him, hitting him.

Dakota quickly recovered and ran towards the limo again. Since the door was gone, he jumped right into it, then, he took out the keys for it. It worked. With a smile, he quickly started entering things on the keypad of the time machine.

After the confusion faded, Cavendish pushed the car's door off of him. Seeing what was happening, he raised his hand to grab Dakota again, but, his glove was glitching out. The car door hit it with such strength that parts of it was broken. realizing this, Cavendish ran to the time machine to stop Dakota.

He didn't have enough time before Dakota opened up a portal and the limo was starting to be sucked into it. In a desperate act, Cavendish jumped at the limo to grab onto it. As the limo drove into the time stream, Cavendish was brought with it.

Dakota was way more than just relieved. He was so happy, but this happiness dimmed down a bit when he saw that Cavendish was still clinging to the time machine.

"Hey!" Dakota greeted, "How you doin'?"

Cavendish did not reply. He had a large scowl on his face.

Soon, the limo was engulfed with light as they exited the timestream.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the-" Savannah said in surprise.

Dakota twirled and dipped Savannah, "How you doin'?" Dakota smiled.

Savannah frowned. She looked around to see what Brick was doing. That's when she saw that Brick was in a dress. "What in the world are you doing?!" Savannah shouted at him.

Brick glared at her, "What in the world am I doing?!" He shouted back. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to take the ballgown off. Pulling the ballgown over his head, he tossed it aside. "What in the world are you doing?!" Brick shouted back when he realized that Savannah was dancing with Dakota.

While Brick was distracted, Cavendish wondered around looking at the tags attached to all the weapons. He quickly ignored the weapons that didn't catch his interest.

But.

Before he could get a better look at the weapons, there was a loud noise and a limo appeared out of nowhere. It crushed some inators in the prosses, including the Dance-Inator.

"Woah!" Savannah shouted out of surprise. Both her and past Dakota were lucky not to get crushed.

The limo came to a stop when it hit the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. It left a large dent in it and completely destroyed the front of the limo. The impact caused Cavendish to lose his grip on the limo and fall to the ground.

"Ah Hah!" Dakota raised a fist in the air in triumph. He jumped out of the limo and looked at Evil Cavendish. "Bye bye!" he waved at him.

Cavendish stood up and wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

He did not disappear.

"What's going on?" Savannah spoke up.

Brick, Savannah, Past Dakota, and Past Cavendish all stared at what was happening.

Dakota shrugged, "Eh, don't worry about it."

While he was distracted, Cavendish gave him a powerful punch to his head.

"OW!" Dakota yelled out in pain.

Cavendish knocked him over and started to beat him, "You fool! Did you seriously think it would be that easy to get rid of me? Have you forgotten the fact that you're not the only one to posses items that protects yourself from time-shifts? It would take a lot more than just this," Cavendish paused to give Dakota one more strong hit, "To dispose of me!"

Past Dakota wasn't sure what was going on, but it was probably not a good thing that a different version of himself was getting beaten so he decided to intervene. He gave one strong push to get Cavendish off of the other version of himself.

"Blast!" Cavendish elbowed Past Dakota, "This does not entail you!" he punched Past Dakota.

"Is that me?" Past Cavendish spoke up.

Brick and Savannah glanced at each other before they wordlessly agreed to help. They tackled Cavendish away from Past Dakota and pinned him to the ground.

"Gak! Unhand me!" Cavendish shouted.

Savannah looked at Dakota, "What is going on?"

Dakota lifted himself off the ground and wiped some blood off his face, "Cavendish was hit by that thing," he pointed at the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, "And it made him evil."

Cavendish calmed down. He knew that he was outnumbered, which meant he'd have to try a different technique. He sighed, "Vinnie, I admit it, you've impressed me. Which, that by itself, is a hard thing to do and demeaning for me to confess."

"You're just saying that because you lost," Dakota snarked.

"Think about it. The world is a large place for one person to rule. Name a continent and it's yours."

"Are you trying to bribe me? Not gonna happen, buddy."

Cavendish frowned and observed his surroundings. Soon, he looked at the past version of himself, "Ah Balthazar, do you mind giving me a hand? I am you after all."

Past Cavendish approached him and crossed his arms, "I shall do no such thing!"

"Pathetic... Do you seriously want to continue to clean outhouses in the Renaissance? Continue to be ridiculed by the very same people you work with? Continue to be a pitiful time traveller who causes more damage than good?"

Past Cavendish looked away shamefully.

"Pfff, don't listen to him Cav. Remember? We saved the world from pistachions!" Dakota reminded.

"You fool! We were the ones that caused it!" Cavendish scowled.

"Really? Whoops..."

Cavendish could feel Brick and Savannah loosen their grip on him. They probably thought he was no longer a threat. Taking this opportunity, Cavendish went from being completely calm to thrashing around until Brick and Savannah lost their grip on him.

"Muahahaha!" he shouted in joy as he ran towards the weapons.

"NO!" Dakota shouted and ran after him.

Cavendish ran for something that looked like a giant lazier. He jumped to the controls and aimed it at Dakota. Without hesitation, he shot him.

"AH!" Dakota raised his hands up to protect himself from the impact.

But...

Nothing happened.

"Wait? What happened?" Dakota said in confusion.

"What? It did nothing?!" Cavendish looked for the tag on the machine and when he found it, it said Oatmeal-to-Porridge-Inator. "What kind of imbecile would invent something so mind-numbingly pointless!"

Dakota picked up speed again to go after Cavendish.

"Gah!" Cavendish shouted and ran off.

As he was running away, he tinkered with his glove hoping to get it to work again. But soon, he reached the end of the room. He stopped in front of a large weapon.

"Just give up!" Dakota shouted.

Cavendish was going to run in a different direction, but Brick blocked his way.

Soon, he was surrounded by Brick, Savannah, Dakota, Past Dakota, and even Past Cavendish.

Cavendish sighed, but then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brick asked.

Cavendish lifted his right hand that had his glove. Every finger lifted each person. All of them except for Evil Cavendish were now levitating. "You all think you're so clever! HA! Preposterous! Did you seriously think you can beat me?!" Cavendish moved his middle finger closer to him which caused only Dakota to float towards him. "You could have joined me, but that request has now expired and soon will you."

Dakota could feel the pressure begin to get stronger and stronger around his neck making it harder to breathe.

"Farewell Vinnie! It's been nice knowing you."

Then, there was a loud creaking noise coming from right behind Cavendish. The sound distracted him. He turned around to see where the sound was coming from, though, he kept his hand in the air.

When he turned around, he saw that the giant weapon, which was right behind him, started to fall.

"Oh dear..." that was all Cavendish manage to say before the weapon crushed him. There was no time for him to move out of the way.

Brick, Savannah, Dakota, Past Dakota, and Past Cavendish all fell to the ground.

They stood there in shock.

"Is he dead?" Savannah broke the silence.

Dakota walked up to him and got a better look, "Yup," he confirmed. For once in his life, Cavendish's curse of constantly dying come in handy.

"I... Died? I'm dead?" Past Cavendish struggled to understand what just happened, "I died!"

"What? Wait, ugh. Just wait a minute. Gimmy a moment!" Dakota started to run around looking at the tags of the other weapons.

"What are you doing?" Brick asked.

"M-m-my future self is dead! Does that mean-?" Past Cavendish covered his mouth.

Dakota looked at the tags hoping to find something that'll help him.

Rotten-Inator, pointless.

Stinkelkrampen-Inator, he couldn't even pronounce it.

And that's when he found exactly what he was looking for.

Two Inator that almost seemed like it was made for him.

Forget-About-It-Inator and Be-Gone-Inator.

Perfect.

He shot Cavendush's dead body with the Be-Gone-Inator and after that, he ran to the Forget-About-It-Inator.

First thing he did was to shoot Past Cavendish with it.

"What are you do-" Savannah tried to say but Dakota interrupted her by shooting her with the Forget-About-It-Inator. Soon after, he shot Brick.

While they were all dazed, Dakota walked over to Past Dakota and handed him a postcard and a bus ticket.

"Send me a postcard," he whispered to him.

Past Dakota shrugged and walked away.

"What just happened?" Brick scratched his head.

"What happened to our limo!" Savannah shouted when she saw the state of their time machine. She glared at Dakota.

Dakota quickly put his hands behind his back, "Wasn't me!"

"What were we doing?" Past Cavendish rubbed his chin.

"Uhhh..." Dakota replied, "What... What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember pistachios... Yes..."

"That's right! You clowns were trying to muck up our mission!" Brick shouted.

"What? Preposterous! We would never- oh wait..." Past Cavendish stop himself as he remembered what they were doing.

Savannah grabbed his sleeve, "Wait until Block hears about this!"

Brick looked at Dakota, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm goin'. No need to make me."

But Brick just gave him a confused look, "What happened to you?"

"Hm?" Dakota completely forgot that he was covered in bruises and had some blood stains on him. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Okay...?" Brick simply replied as he followed everyone out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

YOU TWO DID WHAT?" Block yelled at them.

Dakota wasn't really paying attention. All he wanted was for Block to get all his anger out as soon as possible so that they can go home.

Cavendish, on the other hand, tried to explain himself, "Sir! We were- well- we did but-"

"I SHOULD FIRE YOU TWO RIGHT NOW!"

Brick and Savannah gleefully smiled.

Cavendish sunk in his chair but Dakota continued not to pay attention.

"HOW CAN I EVEN TRUST YOU CLOWNS IF YOU'RE GOING OUT OF YOUR WAY TO SABOTAGE-" Block was interrupted by his communicator ringing. He hung it up, "As I was saying... YOU TWO-" his communicator rang again. "UGH! FINE! This better be important," he answered it. He was shocked when the screen lit up and showed a different version of himself on the other line. Future Block put his index finger up to his mouth making a shhhh sound. "Excuse me," Block said before he got up from his desk and walked towards the door, "You two better still be here when I come back!" he yelled before he left his office.

"Hey good lookin', did you lose some weight?" Future Block greeted.

"What's going on? Who are you and why are you wearing Dakota's stupid tracksuit?" Block interrogated.

"I'm you from the future. OooooOOOOOooooo, duh duh duuuuuhhh," Future Block added dramatic sound effects.

"What is this about and what's with the tracksuit?"

"It's super comfy, tacky, but comfy. Anyways, I called to tell you to give Dishes and Sunglasses a break."

"You mean Balthazar and Vinnie?"

"Yup."

"Why would I do that?!"

"Eh," Future Block shrugged, "They went through a lot, world-saving stuff. Well, at least Sunglasses did. I don't think Dishes knows what happened. Just let them off the hook."

"And why should I trust you?" Block questioned.

"Because I'm you."

Block thought for a moment, "You do have a point. Fine..."

"Good," Future Block hung up. "There," Future Block dusted himself off. "Good to know everything is back to normal."

"Yeah," Tech Dakota replied.

"Hey Block!" Mullet Dakota walked up to him, holding something behind his back.

"Yeah?"

"A new Dakota is on his way here!" Mullet Dakota took out a mask from behind him. He waved it in front of Future Block, "Wanna scare the bejesus out of him?"

"Yes, yes I do," Block gladly accepted the mask.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You guys are in so much trouble," Brick mocked.

"We had the whole world in mind! We weren't thwarting your mission because of jealousy" Cavendish tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, evil pistachio people. Do you even know how ridiculous you sound?" Savannah commented.

Cavendish frowned, "We are telling the truth! Dakota, tell them!"

"Hm?" Dakota was snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah, those nutjobs totally tried to take over the world."

"If it wasn't for us-"

Cavendish was interrupted by Block coming back into the room. "Alright Dumb and Dumber, you too are off the hook, but don't you dare make me regret this!"

"Pardon?" Cavendish was sure he heard Block wrong.

"Wait, really?" Dakota questioned.

"WHAT?!" Savanna and Brick shouted at the same time.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind," Block dismissed them.

"Woohoo!" Dakota cheered.

"But! You were going to fire them!" Brick shouted.

Dakota ran towards the door, "Come on Cav! I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!"

"A-are you sure about this? Are you feeling well?" Cavendish asked politely.

"Yeah, now scram already!"

Dakota went to Cavendish and started to tug his suit, "Come on!"

"Alright, if you say so," Cavendish got up from his chair and walked towards the exit. He turned around to look at Block one last time before leaving.

They both walked down the hall of the Bureau of Time Travel.

"I wonder what came over him," Cavendish pondered.

"Yeah," Dakota shrugged, "That was weird."

Cavendish rubbed his hands together nervously, "What about the pistachios in the truck? We didn't have the chance to destroy them."

"Just forget about it."

"Vinnie!"

"What are the odds those pistachios would turn into pistachions?"

"Well, sure, the odds are in our favour. But-"

"Come on Cav, I know a great steakhouse, it'll be my treat," Dakota interrupted.

"Perhaps you're correct, Block already loathes us and he let us off with a warning."

"Better to stand back a bit and when we're off Block's radar, we'll go smash some more pistachios," Dakota suggested and nudged Cavendish.

Cavendish smiled, "Alright,"

They walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Vinnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned that you'd treat me?"

"Yeah?"

Cavendish stop, "Show me your wallet."

"Woah, ya don't believe me?"

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dakota reached into his pocket, but he found nothing. That reminded him that Evil Cavendish probably took it when he was unconscious. Dakota sheepishly smiled and looked away in embarrassment. 

"You don't have your wallet, don't you?"

"Must be in my other tracksuit."

Cavendish sighed, "I guess I can treat you."

"Awwww, Cav. Ya don't need to," Dakota rubbed the back of his head.

"You deserve it. It looks like Savannah was quite rough with you," Cavendish looked at Dakota's injuries. He took out his handkerchief and held onto Dakota's chin while he tried to clean up some of his blood off his face. After he was satisfied with the results, he let him go, "There, much better."

"Cavvvvvv," Dakota complained.

"Come along," Cavendish beckon and walked towards the exit again.

Dakota looked around to see if anyone saw that. That's when he noticed a security camera and got a bit flustered. He hoped that Future Block and the other Dakotas didn't see that. If they did, Future Block would totally make fun of him for that later.

Ah well. Dakota shrugged and followed Cavendish. It was a long couple of days and he was happy that everything was back to normal. Though, he felt a bit uneasy with the fact that Future Block was probably still on his island since the island was protected by time-shifts. It was a bit weird to have someone else that is not him on his island. After all, It was his island. But, there's nothing he can do about it now. All he can do is enjoy a nice dinner with his partner and try to forget about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! This is the longest Fan Fiction I ever wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you made it this far, congratulations! Here, have some imaginary cookies and milk. If that's not your thing, I got some imaginary pizza too. Enjoy!


End file.
